1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus for use in an ophthalmic clinic or the like.
2. Related Background Art
With an eye examining apparatus according to the prior art, an examiner effects the alignment of the apparatus with an eye to be examined while observing the image of the eye to be examined by means of a television monitor.
When effecting this alignment, the examiner selects a low magnification at first and observes the image of the eye to be examined in a wide field of view, and then effects the alignment to some degree. Thereafter, the examiner selects a high magnification and enlarges the image of the eye to be examined, and then must effect the alignment precisely.
In the eye examining apparatus according to the prior art, however, the display magnification of the monitor is fixed and the image of the eye to be examined cannot be observed on an enlarged scale and therefore, there occurs an inconvenience. Also, the observation optical system of the apparatus does not have a focal-length changing function and therefore, the range of the image of the eye to be examined recorded on film or the like cannot be displayed on the television monitor, and this is inconvenient.